Unlikely Heroes
by Hedgehogs4713
Summary: A week ago, Shinnok was defeated. Everyone has finally recovered, although something ominous lurks on the horizon. Raiden has given in to the darkness, and seeks aid from the Revenants. However, due to a strange Jinsei outburst, four unlikely heroes arrive in the Mortal Kombat universe. What lies ahead, and who will save the day? *Continuation of MKX OCs. Rated T for minor language
1. Prologue

Unlikely Heroes

By: Hedgehogs4713

Prologue

Somewhere in the Netherrealm

Raiden

Raiden stood before the group of Revenants, who watched him carefully. "Earthrealm has suffered far too much. I see now that the only road to safety is by annihilating all who pose a threat. Will you follow me on my quest?" he asked of them, red eyes watchful. They turned to their leader, Liu Kang, who stared at his former master. His gaze shifted to the head of the fallen elder god lying on the floor, where it twitched slightly. Slowly, he nodded. Never again would Earthrealm be the victim. They will be victorious.

Outworld

Erron Black

Erron Black patrolled a street in the city, keeping an eye out for any crime. Things had pretty much returned to normal. Well, as normal as Outworld could get. So many different species existed in controlled chaos, united under Kotal Kahn. His boss was doing quite well after Mileena was dealt with. Black was just keeping an eye out for Tanya or Rain. The rebellion was coming to a close, and peace would soon be restored. Then he'll be back to cashing in easy paychecks. Quite the life!

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero sat quietly in the temple, meditating. Kuai Liang occasionally assisted in training Cage's team, but since Shinnok's defeat he had confidence that they were ready for anything. The grandmaster was still working out peace relations with the Shirai Ryu. Mr. Hasashi remained untrusting, but the two had developed a respect for each other. Together, Sub-Zero and Scorpion would end the feud between their factions.

Special Forces HQ

Takeda

"C'mon you two, hurry up!" Cassie exclaimed to Takeda and Jacqui, who were walking behind her and Kung Jin. "Or at least get a room!" Jin snickered. "Ha ha, very funny guys." Jacqui replied, rolling her eyes. Takeda kept his arm around her shoulder, although he gave Jin the single finger salute. Both were recovering nicely from their injuries, although it had only been a week since they were fighting for their lives. The Revenants were worthy foes, giving the duo a lot of trouble. If Cassie had taken any longer… While Johnny rested in the hospital, Jax and Sonya were in charge of their program. Another thing that had changed in the past week? Takeda and Jacqui officially began dating. So far, everything was great! Takeda was unable to hide the news from his father (obviously) and Jax eventually found out. Life was looking good for the special crew. Too bad good things so quickly come to an end.

Jinsei Chamber

The Jinsei Chamber pulsed. Ever since Shinnok was defeated, Earthrealm's life force had been emitting strange signals. Finally, it surged, creating a strange shockwave. After the energy had been expelled, the chamber was tranquil once again. But the shockwave kept on travelling, heading for four unsuspecting targets…

I apologize for the short prologue. The actual chapters are longer. WARNING: OCs lie ahead. If this bothers you, you don't have to continue. If you are okay with this, cool. Please leave a review and favorite!

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Home

"FINISH HIM!" the TV announced, causing a sigh of annoyance from one and a cry of excitement from the other. "I get to try the new fatality!" the winner exclaimed. "What are you talking about, Aidan? We've seen them all!" the not-so successful one declared. "Madi, YOU'VE seen them all, not me." Madi watched as Sub-Zero froze the ground and pushed Erron Black onto the spikes, not stopping until one eye was removed from the socket and was twitching. "My turn!" Agop said, grabbing the controller from his losing friend's hands. "No! All you do is jump and throw kunais." Aidan complained. "Don't forget the whips." Alec added. The only female in the room sat back and prepared to spectate.

It seemed like any normal day. They always played Mortal Kombat, although it was one of those rare occasions where Alec would play too. The title of winner usually went to either Aidan or Agop, but in rare instances Madi would button mash the right combo and take the gold. Suddenly, the room became illuminated in bright blue. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise, having no idea what was going on. No one had time to say a word; before they could even process their situation, they were gone.

Outworld

Erron Black

Erron's shift was just about over. He had broken up from the Osh-Tekks and was wandering by himself near the city limits. To his right was the barren desert wasteland. He reminisced about the years he spent as a nomad, accepting random jobs from many different people. He roamed those lifeless flats for days, surviving where most would perish. Occasionally he would see mirages- Sudden movement caught his eye. A blue light flashed in the desert, catching him off guard. As quickly as it had appeared, the anomaly faded away. He squinted, almost making out a shape in the distance. Was it possible that light left something behind? Seeing no other option, Erron Black began his short trip into the desert, gilded pistol in hand.

Madi

Madi gradually came to, not quite sure of what happened. She noticed one thing immediately: the temperature was way hotter than the bedroom. She slowly opened her eyes, raising a hand to lessen the harsh sun. Her other hand rested on the curious ground beneath her: sand. The confused gamer looked around, trying to identify her location. Her eyes widened when she realized she was looking down the end of a barrel. "Who are you? And where did you come from?" asked a familiar voice, although it was one Madi never expected to hear in person. Looking up past the golden firearm, she made eye contact with her favorite mercenary. She gasped in surprise. "Is this happening?" she thought aloud. "Damn right it is. Now give me a reason why I shouldn't plant a bullet in your skull." Erron Black answered, pressing the gun against her head.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down." she exclaimed, raising her hands in surrender. The gamer continued, "My name is Madi. I… I don't really know how I got here. I was at my home one second, and the next I wake up to your _lovely_ greeting." Black narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Where are you from?" he questioned. "California…" "No, what realm?" he clarified. "Earth?" she said carefully, knowing one bad answer might cost her life. Erron frowned, confusion visible. Madi began analyzing the rest of him. His belt was loaded with glass globes of sand, with a few pockets that probably contained caltrops. He was sporting his signature hat, and on his back was his rifle. She sighed in disappointment. "Where's your Tarkatan sword?" she asked, immediately regretting it. "What are you talking about?" he replied, raising his other gun. "You know… The bone sword that you go 'stab stab stab' with?" she said, trying to imitate the move she used countless times in battle. To both of their shock, the weapon appeared in her hands.

To insure life, she dropped it quickly and reached for the sky. "I have no idea what just happened, I swear! Please don't shoot me…" Madi begged. Holstering one pistol and keeping the other trained on the girl, Erron Black picked up his blade. "I remember this… I used to use it during my days as an outlaw… Where did you get this?" "I have no idea, honest-" He cut her off by declaring, "You know what? I don't care anymore. You're coming with me. Let's see what the Kahn has to say about you." He grabbed her arm, causing her to gulp nervously. Upon standing up, she winced in pain. The hot sand and her bare feet did NOT mix, but after one look at her favorite character, she bit her tongue and took the pain.

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero sat alone in his chamber, drinking tea. He could use all of the peace he could get before Hanzo arrived the next day. He closed his eyes and reflected on their last meeting. Thankfully no one was killed, but the former wraith 'accidentally' set one of the statues outside ablaze. He sighed. Even though the room was of a normal temperature, his icy breath was still visible. His eyes flew open as an unknown light source suddenly flared, causing the grandmaster to jump to his feet. When the light left, he looked in amazement towards the center of the room. Laying on the floor was a… Little Man.

Aidan

Aidan woke up with a sudden chill. Rubbing his hands together for warmth, he looked around. To his shock, he wasn't in his house. The room was quite open, with smooth stone floors and high ceilings. And standing right in front of him was a blue-clad ninja. "Who are you, young one?" Sub-Zero asked. "Are- Are you really Sub-Zero?" Aidan said, eyes wide. The Lin Kuei member chuckled, amused by the boy's expression. "You seem surprised." Remembering his previous question, the new arrival answered, "I'm Aidan. I'm a big fan! Where am I?" "You just popped into the Lin Kuei Temple. Do you have any idea how?" Sub-Zero said curiously, walking over to help Aidan up. As soon as they made contact, the traveller no longer felt cold. It was strange, the sudden change. He stopped. There was a new feeling within him. Almost as if he could… "Aidan, is that normal?" Kuai questioned, looking to the Little Man's hands. Aidan looked down, and gasped. His fists were coated in ice.

"Wh-What? How did I-" he began, having no clue what to do. "Relax. Bash your hands together; the ice will shatter." Sub-Zero stated calmly. Aidan did as he told, still very confused. "Very interesting… You seem to have powers similar to my own." Kuai muttered. "This is awesome! Now… how do I do Cold-Blooded?" Aidan said, experimentally freezing himself and breaking free. "Hm… Until you find a way back to your home, how would you like me to teach you?" Aidan quite literally froze, staring at the grandmaster with a growing smile on his face. "Really?" he blurted excitedly. "Indeed." Sub-Zero pressed his fist against his open palm, bowing. Aidan followed his movements. "Now," the teacher said, taking battle position. "Let us begin."

Special Forces HQ

Takeda

The group was enjoying one of their rare days off. Cassie was scrolling through posts on Friendships, reading the comments on her most recent selfie. Takeda, Jacqui, and Jin were relaxing on the couch, watching Ninja Mime. "It was really cool of your dad to give us this copy, Cass. It's not even in theaters yet!" Jacqui had said. With a roll of her eyes, she replied, "As long as I don't have to watch it again…" Takeda and Jacqui sat close to each other, sharing a bowl of popcorn. Even though they were halfway through, no one could make out the plot in Johnny Cage's newest 'hit'. The ninja mime was walking through a thunderstorm, with occasional lightning flashes. Almost in perfect sync with the TV, a bright blue light flashed in the room, scaring the living hell out of them all. They all jumped, causing a popcorn rain. A figure laid on the ground, moaning slightly. Takeda, never shifting his gaze, turned off the TV. "Finally!" Cassie exclaimed. "No more of that dumb movie!"

Agop

"That almost looked like Jinsei…" Agop barely heard as he woke up. Gone was his Batman controller and the cozy bed. "Hey, check it out! It's a kid!" came another voice, catching his attention. "I am not a kid!" he responded indignantly, shaking his head. "I'm a teen." "Whatever you say." the first voice commented. Agop studied his surroundings to identify his insulters. As he realized who stood around him, he put a hand to his head. "Seriously? Are you kidding me?" he muttered to himself. "I can read him… He's from Earthrealm." Takeda announced for his teammates.

Agop stared at Kenshi's son. ' _What does he mean, video game? How does he recognize us?'_ He recoiled in shock. "Hey kid, what's your name?" the second voice, Cassie, asked. Agop turned to face her, seeing if anything else would happen. "My name's Agop." Sure enough, her thoughts came to him: ' _He just showed up out of nowhere… Is he a threat? I don't think so.'_ "Care to tell us how you got here, Agop?" Jin inquired, raising an eyebrow. Takeda stared at the newcomer. ' _You can hear me, can't you? How can you read my thoughts?'_ "I'm not sure." Agop responded to both questions. "He can read minds, guys." the Shirai Ryu stated. After more digging, he added, "It's new for him. This is his first time."

"Another mind reader? Takeda is bad enough, and it's even worse when his dad's around…" Jin groaned. "Are you two related somehow?" Jacqui asked. Agop held back and retorted "Do we _look_ related?!" The mood was quickly lightening. Everyone was out of attack mode, becoming much more relaxed. ' _I feel some sort of link with you. Are you the same?'_ Takeda thought. The 'intruder' reflected for a moment. Takahashi was right; there was something there, an unnamable energy. The same one allowing him to look into the minds of others. He nodded. "Does this mean I can do some Shirai Ryu stuff as well?" Agop asked quickly. "Not sure. Guess we'll have to see!" Takeda said with a grin. "I've been looking for a new sparring partner!"

Somewhere in the Netherrealm

Kitana

Raiden and Liu Kang were in the middle of a deep conversation, discussing future plans. The rest of the Revenants went about in their own activities, some sparring and others doing nothing at all. Kitana found a high place where she could look out over them all, enjoying the solitude. Unlike the others, Kitana didn't like their alliance with the elder god. It was because of him that she was not in Edenia, princess of the people. She couldn't even share her feelings with her mother, considering she was responsible for her death. From her peripheral vision, she saw some form of light appear behind her. Preparing her fans, Kitana spun around. Sitting on the ground in confusion was a young boy, holding a hand to his head.

Alec

Alec groaned, trying to shake the haze from his mind. For a second he thought he fell off the bed, but then he looked around. To his surprise, a familiar female stood before him, and she DEFINITELY wasn't Madi. "State your intentions, before I end you." she said with narrowed eyes. "Kitana?" Alec asked in disbelief. "My name is besides the point. Who are you and how did you get here?" Keeping an eye on her weapons, he replied, "I'm Alec, and I… I don't know. Have you seen my friends?" "There are more of you?" she growled, making him nervous. "I don't know! I just woke up and have no idea what's going on." He looked to the sky, horrified by the dark skies and fiery atmosphere. "Where are we?" "This is the Netherrealm, in which you don't belong. Let me help you fit in." she said. Within the next second, she threw one of her fans straight in the arrival's direction. In a second of panic, Alec closed his eyes and held his hands up in an attempt to block the incoming attack. To his surprise, all he heard was a metallic clang. Opening one eye experimentally, he saw that in his hands were two fans, identical to the ones the Revenant carried.

"What is the meaning of this?" she recoiled, just as confused as Alec was. In that moment, Alec felt something. Dark thoughts started to appear in his mind, things he never thought about before. He pushed them away, but felt much better about his location. Kitana stared at him thoughtfully, wondering what to do with him. "Come with me. We must go see Raiden and figure out what is occurring between us." She began the trek down to the others with Alec on her heels. He flicked the fans open and shut, enjoying himself. This was certainly his most interesting experience with the game!

This is the intro chapter: meet the OCs and their basic situation. From here the story starts, so if you would like more all you need to do is review. I will probably post more chapters regardless just because it's fun.

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Outworld

Erron Black

Erron Black walked the suspicious girl back into town and through the crowds of people. Some shot them strange glances, but otherwise no one cared. She didn't say a word the entire way, to Black's relief. He didn't like how she seemed to know everything about him and had knowledge of his former weapon. It was… unnerving. After what seemed like forever, they had arrived at the Kahn's throne room. Grabbing one of his pistols, the gunslinger pushed the door open.

Madi

By the time they had reached the throne room, Madi knew she would have blisters and burns on her soles for weeks. Erron's grip on her arm was like a vice, almost cutting off circulation. When they stepped inside, her heart dropped. Sitting on the throne was Kotal Kahn, and at his sides were Reptile and Ermac. She said a silent prayer, hoping that the results of this meeting were positive. Once they were within a few feet, Black pushed her to the ground. "Bow before the Kahn." he said, aiming his gun once more. She did as she was told. "Erron, what is the meaning of this?" the god questioned. "This girl appeared outside of the city in a flash of blue light. After talking with her, this appeared in her hands." He held up the Tarkatan sword and continued, "I used to use this many, many years before my service with you. She claims she is from Earthrealm, and I am worried she may pose a threat."

After a few seconds of silence, Kotal Kahn let out a long laugh. " _She_ may pose a threat? She's little more than a child, Black. What harm could she possible cause?" "Ferra _is_ a child, and she showed me her eyeball collection one time." the gunslinger retorted, visibly frustrated. Madi had to keep herself from laughing. Ferra truly was one demented kid. The Kahn waved off the response and addressed the one at his feet. "What is your name, girl?" She raised her head and replied, "I am Madi, your majesty." "We see something very interesting." Ermac said suddenly, startling her. She tried to push away thoughts of Jax and focus. "The souls of Erron Black and the newcomer… They are linked." Both of the named frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" they said in unison. "Something has shifted within you two… Now your paths are tied. This could have an assortment of effects, possibly including shared abilities. We think this may explain her calling upon your weapon." Ermac explained, seeing what the others couldn't. "A potential second Erron…" Kotal said thoughtfully. With that, Madi had an idea.

"Could I serve you, great and powerful Kahn?" she asked. He chuckled slightly and said, "Look at you. You may have access to his powers, but he has experience. Have you even held a firearm before?" She nodded quickly, earning a snicker from the gunslinger. "Oh really?" he said, pulling her to her feet. "You managed pretty well with that sword; now summon my revolvers." She closed her eyes, determined not to make a fool of herself. She focused on all of the moves that involved the weapons: pistol whacking, firing off a shot, tackling the opponent to the floor and shooting them repeatedly… Her hands gripped the handles of firearms. She opened her eyes with a smile, seeing the glints of gold and Erron's annoyed expression. "Now," he said, spreading his arms out. "Perform a trick shot. If you truly understand my fighting style, you'll know what I mean." She carefully tucked one of the guns into her pocket, requiring a free hand. Concentrating again, she tossed a sand grenade and fired at it. To her surprise, the bullet made contact. Quickly, she loaded the revolver and let out a round. With twisted glee she watched as it landed first in his hip, then out his shoulder, and finally through his jaw. Black flew backwards with a grunt. She glanced at the Kahn, seeing his approving smile.

"That was proof enough." he stated. "Erron Black, you are now in charge of this girl. Train her in your ways and teach her about life in Outworld. If by the end of the month you have produced a worthy fighter, you will receive a bonus. That is when you will be recruited, Madi." The gunslinger stood up, rubbing his jaw. She could see the displeasure written clearly on his face, but knew he wouldn't say a word. No way was that cowboy going to argue with money. He sighed, "Come along, girl. We have a long night ahead of us." Right as they were about to leave, Kahn called out, "And Erron," He turned. "Find her proper Outworld attire. It is unwise to be walking in the hot temperatures barefoot."

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero

"Keep trying; you're getting the hang of it." Sub-Zero said, watching his young pupil. The Little Man was frowning, trying to conjure a duplicate of himself. The grandmaster was impressed by the speed in which he learned, quickly mastering ice balls and sliding. The two had been training all day, and they had agreed that after this move they would be finished. Sub-Zero performed the move as an example, causing Aidan to cry out in annoyance, "I've been trying for an hour now! I can't do it!" "I won't train a quitter. Continue." Sub-Zero replied coldly.

Aidan

Aidan sighed in response to his teacher's comment. While most of the moves had come easily, he couldn't figure out what was wrong. He froze himself again, then tried to step back. To his dismay, the ice remained on his skin as armor. As helpful as that was, it wasn't what he was looking for. Closing his eyes, he tried again while envisioning the kombo. Down, left, triangle. He stepped back and saw the klone before him. He smiled excitedly and turned to Sub-Zero. He almost tried to high-five him, but figured the gesture wouldn't be appreciated. "Well done, Aidan. That will be all for today. Let me show you to your quarters."

As they walked through the halls, the Little Man asked, "What am I learning tomorrow?" Sub-Zero sighed and said, "Training will have to be postponed tomorrow. I have an important meeting with a slightly hostile ninja." This caught the trainee's attention and he questioned, "Who?" Kuai Liang stated, "His name is Hanzo Hasa-" "HANZO?!" Aidan exclaimed. "SCORPION is coming here tomorrow?!" The grandmaster frowned and said, "He doesn't go by that name anymore… And how do you know of him?" "I… I read a book about the Shirai Ryu once." Aidan lied, not sure if he wanted to explain. How do you tell someone they're from a video game?

"Can I _please_ come with you to see him?" the kid begged. "That would not be wise. Mr. Hasashi barely wants to meet with me. I don't want to offend him by having a child at our meeting." Sub-Zero replied. An idea popped into Aidan's head and he offered, "You could introduce me as your apprentice. Then I could be there 'learning diplomatic techniques'..." They had arrived at his room. The grandmaster exhaled and said, "You won't give up will you? Very well." Aidan jumped in surprise and slight fear as Sub-Zero suddenly grabbed ahold of him. He whispered in a low voice, "If you dare do anything that threatens the peace between the Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu, I will personally insure you pay for it." He walked away, leaving the stunned boy to investigate his new home.

Training Room

Takeda

While she originally opposed it, Sonya eventually allowed Takeda to train Agop. They were in the training room, figuring out what the newcomer could and couldn't do. Takeda walked him through target practice with kunais, sword fighting with plasma blades, and teleportation. He watched with excitement as Agop picked up on the Shirai Ryu methods of fighting, mastering anything he put his mind to. "You're a natural at this!" Takeda said when they had stopped to take a break. "Thanks." Agop replied. "What do you think of all this?" the teacher questioned. The student responded, "It's amazing! I can't believe that I can do all of this stuff!" Jacqui stepped into the room and quickly stated, "C'mon Takeda, meeting." He turned to his sparring partner and asked, "Wanna come with?" "Sure!"

Agop

As the three of them walked down the hallway, Takeda and Jacqui held hands. ' _Gross.'_ Agop thought. ' _I didn't ask for your judgement, newbie.'_ the Shirai Ryu member thought in response. ' _Nope, but you're gonna get it!'_ Jacqui opened the door, entering the conference room. Inside, Sonya, Jax, Cassie, and Jin had already assembled and were studying maps that were marked up with red points and Xs. "So glad you could make it." Sonya said sarcastically, eyes not shifting from the paper. "What's the news?" Takeda asked his teammates. "Black Dragon sighting. We have an informant who says he saw members in his town, and that he thinks he knows where they're hiding." Cassie answered, pointing to a red dot in the USA. "That's nearby!" Jacqui exclaimed. "Kano dares to spite us by establishing his base near our own? I don't think he would be that stupid." Major Briggs contemplated aloud.

Agop's attention was on the map, observing the several different locations the Black Dragon had been spotted. Tucked behind the top map was another sheet of paper. Only the title, "Outworld", was visible. While the others discussed Kano and his tactics, Agop pulled out his phone. Opening text messages, he created a group chat with Madi, Aidan, and Alec. "Where are u guys? I'm with Takeda" he typed and sent, hoping to get a response. Right after he put his phone away, he remembered a terrible fact. Aidan had left his phone outside of the room to charge. He could only hope that Alec and/or Madi had their devices.

"I don't think we should take immediate action." Jax was saying when Agop started paying attention again. "But there's a chance Kano's there!" Sonya objected. "Maybe we should only send a few troops to survey the town." Cassie offered. Jax nodded. "But sir-" Sonya began before he said, "Stand down General." With a frown on her face, Blade sighed, "Very well. We will do as Sergeant Cage says. Dismissed."

Everyone evacuated the room, wanting to give Sonya space while she was frustrated. After a few more hours of training, Takeda and Agop were done for the day. He and the others were able to find a room for the newcomer, where he was left to settle in. He stared at the ceiling, reflecting on his first day. There were more questions than answers, but it didn't really bother him. In time he was sure the unanswered questions would be solved. For now, he would use his newfound abilities to aid Takeda and the team.

Somewhere in the Netherrealm

Kitana

During the walk back to their base, Kitana observed Alec's behavior. He seemed quite nervous, constantly looking around. He cringed at every roar from distant beasts and turned away from all of the rotted corpses. She could not figure out how the stranger summoned her fans. As much as she hated Raiden, she knew that he would have the best idea of what was happening. Liu Kang and the elder god looked up upon seeing their approach.

Alec

Alec could swear that all eyes were on him as they walked towards the Revenant leaders. He felt like if he stayed here any longer, he would be sick. But, on the other hand, he also felt stronger. The deadly atmosphere somehow fueled him, giving him the courage he needed. "Kitana, who is this?" the King of the Netherrealm asked. "This is Alec. I do not know where he came from, only that he somehow called upon my fans. We both feel some sort of… connection." she replied. Before Liu Kang could speak, Raiden said, "I sense what you speak of. There is a bond between the two of you that I do not fully understand. There has not been anything like this before. Alec, will you fight for Earthrealm?"

Still a little confused by what was going on, Alec nodded. Raiden said, "Good." Alec had no time to react before Raiden grabbed hold of him and sent electricity coursing through him. Liu Kang and Kitana merely watched as he dropped his lifeless body to the ground. The elder god began chanting under his breath, performing an ancient spell. Alec began to glow with a dark light. When he rose, his eyes were the same color as those around him. "Congratulations," Liu Kang said, "You're one of us now."

Alec's mind swirled in a tornado of thoughts and emotions. His whole body was in pain, but he had never felt better. Finally, his life had a purpose. Lord Raiden had opened his eyes; anyone who threatened Earthrealm was his enemy and must be eliminated. However, in the back of his head, a small voice whispered against the chaos. _This isn't right._ Too bad he wasn't listening. "Welcome, Alec, to the Revenants. Kitana, will you train our newest recruit?" Liu Kang asked. "It would be my pleasure." she said with a bow.

Hi! I was surprised by how many people viewed this... I'll respond to reviews now:

Jk Simmons:This is so good especially erron and jacqi and takada keep up the good work hope there's more

Thank you! I'm glad you like it!

Bruh:What's up with Kitana trying to attack? Surely if Netherrealm was being "controlled" by Earthrealm/Raiden then she wouldn't be to attack a human?

Kitana doesn't really care for Raiden's opinion, and the fact he appeared out of nowhere didn't work in his favor. She would only see an enemy and would act accordingly. (I think I saw some humans in Outworld as well... Besides Mr. Black!)

If you would like more or have a question/comment/concern, please leave a review!

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Before I get started with the next chapter, I wanted to respond to a few reviews.

Bruh: Going great so far. Though I honestly did not expect Raiden to kill him, that's one scar going on my mind.

ImAPleb: Damn. Did not expect Raiden to be THAT harsh.

Yep, Dark Raiden means business! And if THAT scarred your mind, you might wanna brace yourself for the next couple chapters...

Without further delay, here's the third chapter!

Chapter Three

Outworld

Madi

Madi tied the bandana loosely around her neck so that she could pull it up over her mouth. Erron had helped her find gear, including bandoliers for bullets and a belt to carry various supplies. On her either side she had two holsters, holding her very own golden revolvers. Slung over her shoulder was the Tarkatan blade, easily accessible for quick stabbing. After equipping all of the extra gadgets and supplies, she walked out of the bathroom. Her trainer nodded in approval. "You have so much stuff…" she commented, feeling weighed down. "And I've used it all. A versatile fighter is a successful fighter." he replied.

"So, what's my first lesson?" she asked. "You're going to be here for a while." he replied. He handed her a small piece of metal and a rock. "Your first assignment is to chisel a word into a bullet. I'll start you off with a simple two letters: M-E." he stated. Madi laughed and said, "Just in case I run into a doppelganger?" In a serious tone, he replied, "For when you want to give up." Her smile faded away. He stood up and walked to the door. He turned around and said, "I'm going on patrol. You don't leave this room until you're done, got it?" She sighed and nodded. The gunslinger left the room, leaving Madi to get started.

After several hours of long, hard work, she finally did it. Black came back right as she finished. "So?" he said. "It's done. How do you write full names on these things?!" she asked incredulously. "Years of practice." he replied. He approached her and grabbed her etched bullet, examining it closely. Madi looked at the bullets in his hat, noticing some had names scratched onto them. "Whose names are in your hat?" she questioned, squinting to read. He handed her back her work and took off his hat. "My hat is my trophy case." He took out one of the bullets and gave it to her. The gold projectile was a faint reddish color, with the name _Kobra_ written in big letters. "It has the bullets of those I have killed, or plan on killing." Placing the hat back on his head, he said, "You did well. Now, I have another bullet you need to prepare." She groaned in response. Ignoring her, he continued, "The name is Noor Ash. He assaulted and killed three women before he was detained. Write the name; tomorrow you execute him." Madi froze. "W-What?" she stuttered. "You can stay here all night. I'll leave a lamp on for you. As for me, I'll be resting up. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can do the same." Erron Black walked over to his bed, taking off his rifle. He leaned back against his pillows, tilting his hat over his eyes.

Madi stayed awake for several hours, and not entirely because of her job. The Os were a bit challenging, but her work was also affected by her mental battle. The very next day she was to take a life. Sure, Noor had committed terrible sins, but it felt so… wrong. She pushed away the thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. The next morning she woke up red-eyed, half asleep. Her fist was closed tightly around the bullet when Black shook her awake. "Rise and shine, kid. I assume you finished?" She mumbled a yes while rubbing her eyes. "Come along, Madi. The execution is in thirty minutes." The bright sun of Outworld wasn't the best wakeup call, but her drowsiness eventually wore off after walking a while. They turned down a few back streets until they were in a quiet corner of the city. As they walked in, Madi pulled up the bandana. She didn't want the condemned to see her emotions.

"Unlike most executions," Erron explained, "This will be a discrete event." There were only three other people there: two Osh-Tekks and a man who could only be Noor Ash. He kneeled on the floor in front of the warriors, hands bound behind his back and head hung low. He looked up upon hearing their approach and chuckled. "Is this some kind of final torture, Black? Bringing a young girl to my execution?" he asked with a deranged look in his eye. "This 'young girl' is going to end your miserable life." the gunslinger retorted, casting a glance at his apprentice. She stared for a long time at the prisoner, who seemed to be memorizing her every feature. Building up her courage, she walked before Mr. Noor Ash. Madi silently reminded herself of the man's crimes, convincing herself that he deserved this fate. Not helping the situation, a voice in the back of her head shouted _FINISH HIM!_ She placed his bullet into the chamber and held the revolver up against his forehead. He laughed quietly and whispered, "Never thought I'd go out like this…" Before she could start second guessing she took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The gunshot rang in her ears and the blood stained the ground. "Well done." her teacher complimented. He bent down and grabbed the fatal piece of metal off the floor. Giving it to her, he said, "Keep that safe. It was your first." With bloody hands she put it away, not saying a word. She took a shaky breath, heart racing. While it was muffled by the bandana, Erron heard it. "Now, let's begin." he stated, pulling out his own guns. She just barely ducked in time to dodge his barrage of shots. The distraction was welcome, and Madi lost herself in training. That night, she couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes images of the dead man appeared, causing her to cry out. To her relief, the bandana quieted most of these noises and she eventually gave up on sleep. Her thoughts drifted to her friends, and a pang of longing struck her. She stared up at the ceiling of Erron Black's room, wondering where they were. She hoped they were at least doing better than she was. With a heavy heart and wounded soul, she prepared for the long night ahead.

Lin Kuei Temple

Aidan

Aidan could barely sleep that night. He got to meet Sub-Zero, and tomorrow he was going to see Scorpion! It was impossible to rest when such an awesome meeting was taking place the next day. The grandmaster's threat did scare him a bit, but it made sense. Tomorrow, he would be on his best behaviour. The last thing he needed was to end up on the receiving end of a _GET OVER HERE!_

When he woke, he found an outfit at the end of his bed. Spreading it out, he saw that it was a traditional Lin Kuei uniform, along with a katana. Aidan got dressed excitedly, happy by this gesture of brotherhood. It showed that Sub-Zero was taking responsibility of him, an official member of the clan. Using a mirror in his room, Aidan looked at himself. Between the black and blue clothing, the sword, and hood, the Little Man couldn't contain his joy. With a skip to his step he walked down the hallway, off to find his grandmaster. Sub-Zero was waiting in the room they first met, smiling upon seeing the outfit. "Very nice. Are you ready?" Aidan nodded furiously, eyes wide. Together they walked to the entrance of the temple, where a man in yellow and black awaited them.

"Grandmaster Hasashi." Sub-Zero greeted with a bow. Aidan was quick to follow. "Grandmaster Liang." Scorpion replied, returning the gesture. "This is my apprentice, Aidan. I wanted him to observe our meeting." Kuai explained. To the Little Man's surprise, Hanzo smiled and commented, "I too had a young apprentice. He wasn't much younger than you when he came to me, and today he honors the Shirai Ryu by serving in the Special Forces. I wish you luck in your training, Aidan. You have a good master." Aidan bowed his head and replied, "Thank you, sir." Turning his attention to Sub-Zero, Scorpion continued, "I am truly sorry for our last conference. I did not mean to cause any damage." "That's quite alright. Frost had overstepped her bounds; I should be the one apologizing." he replied. Aidan listened as the two mighty warriors discussed relations between the two clans, bringing up topics such as new members and training exercises. While they talked civilly and with respect, Aidan could sense a slight edge to the conversation. When they had finished, he said, "Maybe you two should wrap this up with a friendly match?"

They both turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" Hanzo asked, raising an eyebrow. "I see that it's hard being diplomatic the entire time. It might be good to stop and spar every once and awhile." "Are you suggesting we end our _peace_ meeting with a fight?" his master questioned. Aidan nodded slowly, hoping neither attacked him. The two turned to face each other. "What do you think, Sub-Zero? You up for a round?" Hanzo said, cracking his fingers. "Ready whenever you are, Scorpion." Kuai replied, smile appearing on his face. Aidan could hardly contain his exhilaration: he was about to witness the legendary matchup. This was going to be amazing!

Scorpion

The boy's suggestion had caught him off guard, but Scorpion couldn't be happier. It had been a long time since he had faced off against his rival, and he was itching for a fight. The two walked a few feet away from each other and took battle stances. Scorpion began the fight with a bang as he went for an uppercut. Sub-Zero blocked the attack and struck his sparring partner in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Scorpion flipped himself off of the ground, leading straight into a kick to the face. The blow made contact, knocking Sub-Zero off balance. "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion yelled while throwing his kunai spear. It hit its target, although this is exactly what Sub-Zero had been waiting for.

Sub-Zero

His opponent's signature move was to be expected. He sent a wave of icy energy back down the chain, freezing Scorpion. Sub-Zero grabbed his frozen body and hurled him across the field where the ice shattered upon impact. Scorpion teleported, appearing behind his opposition and slicing him with his blades. Sub-Zero made a frost hammer and slammed it towards the ground, sending sharp shards of ice everywhere. Following up with an iceball, he felt confident that he would win.

Scorpion

Encased in ice, Scorpion had had enough. It was time to finish this. He engulfed himself in flames to break free. He then launched himself at Sub-Zero, preparing for one of his most powerful attacks. He kneed him in the jaw, sending him flying into the air. Scorpion quickly sent two spears after him, landing one in the stomach and the forehead. He jerked on both of the chains, causing Sub-Zero to crash into the ground. Scorpion smiled and helped his opponent to his feet. He had emerged victorious.

Aidan

"Very well done. That was truly a good workout." Sub-Zero congratulated, holding a hand to his injured head. "I agree. I wouldn't mind doing that every once in awhile." Hanzo stated. The two turned to each other and bowed one last time. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Aidan. You are training under one of the strongest men I know, so you are destined for greatness." the mighty Shirai Ryu master said, before he teleported away. Sub-Zero cast him a glance and asked, "Did you enjoy watching that?" Unable to find words, Aidan merely nodded. His mind was on overload from the awesome battle he had just witnessed.

Special Forces HQ

Agop

When Agop woke up the next morning, it took him a moment to remember where he was. The events from the previous day came rushing back. There was a small closet in his room and he opened it, curious to see what was inside. To his surprise, there was a camo t-shirt and cargo pants. After he tried them on, he found that they fit. Considering he had been wearing his other clothes for a full 24 hours, he decided to stick with the military gear. Underneath the pile of clothes, Agop found a contraption that brought him great joy: the whips!

Takeda

Agop and Takeda decided to take a break from training the next day. They relaxed with the group, waiting to hear from the dispatched troops. Little did they know they were going to receive a visitor. They were watching a documentary on the Mortal Kombat tournaments, looking on with revulsion as Shao Kahn brutally murdered someone on screen. ' _Why are you watching this, son?'_ a familiar voice asked Takeda. He turned around, seeing his father standing in the doorway. "Kenshi!" Cassie said, pausing the show. "Kenshi?" Agop asked, looking with excitement at the telepath. "And who might you be?" he questioned in return. ' _That's Agop. He has powers like us; he can do everything I can.'_ Takeda told his dad. ' _Oh really? Let's try him out.'_

Kenshi

Kenshi turned to the young teen, thinking, ' _Agop, it is a pleasure to meet you. How are you enjoying your powers?'_ He was pleased when he responded, ' _They're fun! Takeda is a great teacher.' 'I'm glad to hear that. Now tell me, what is Ms. Briggs thinking?'_ Kenshi asked. When he first entered the room, he read the girl's mind to find out how she and his son were doing. To his relief, they were just fine. ' _Ew. She's thinking about Takeda, all of that gross love stuff…'_ Agop thought, making a face. Both Kenshi and Takeda chuckled, annoying everyone else in the room. "Is anyone gonna say something? You know, with your mouth?" Cassie groaned. "What fun is that?" Agop questioned with a grin. "It's plenty fun! You get to make fun of others that way." Jin interjected. ' _I can do that in your head too.'_ Agop said to him mentally, earning a sigh of contempt.

"Is there a training room we can go to?" Kenshi asked aloud. "Yep! Let's go." Takeda replied, getting up and leading the way. The newcomer followed the two. Kenshi explored his mind with practiced stealth, learning many interesting things. The boy apparently recognized all of them from a game, a game named Mortal Kombat. There seemed to be much to learn there, but Kenshi pushed it aside. He got a very strange feeling when he found the thought, and it bothered him. Another thing that caught his attention was the image of three people: a girl and two boys. After a little digging he found that they were his brothers and friend. They were lost with him, and he hadn't heard from them since. Kenshi snapped out of it upon arriving at their location. It was time for business.

Agop

Agop stared at the blind man intently. It was interesting to see in person how aware he was of his surroundings, despite his disability. "Agop. You can use my son's abilities, correct?" Kenshi inquired. He nodded. The telepath continued, "I am about to give you a test." Pulling his sword from its sheath, he said, "This is my blade, Sento. When ordinary people hold it, they are unable to control the spirits inside and suffer great damage. I have used this sword for many years without injury, and I recently discovered Takeda could wield it as well. Now, I wish to see if you can hold it." Agop didn't see what the problem was. It was just a sword, right? "I'll give it a shot." he said with a shrug. Kenshi turned the blade so the hilt faced the newcomer.

Agop reached out to take it- And immediately held on with two hands. A sudden surge of energy flowed through him and voices filled his mind. Amidst the chaos, Kenshi's voice said, ' _Concentrate. You have the power to keep them under control. Prove you have the will of a warrior, and the souls of Sento will do as you say.'_ Agop took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused all of his strength, trying to do as he was told. They fought back, resisting his control. His head was throbbing in pain. "You can do it, Agop. It's easy!" Takeda encouraged him. The support gave him the extra energy he needed, and at last the voices quieted. He put two fingers to his temple and spun the blade with his mind, finding it quite easy to do. "Very well done." Kenshi complimented with a smile. "You will be a worthy student of my son. If there is ever a time you require assistance, I will be happy to help you." He reclaimed his sword, causing Agop to feel a wave of exhaustion. "So much for a break from training…" he groaned.

Somewhere in the Netherrealm

Kitana

The day had been quite productive, with Alec learning many new moves and skills. The Revenants became his training partners, and he was able to bring a few to their knees. "He is learning very quickly." Raiden commented. He was standing with the King and Queen of the Netherrealm while the student faced off against Kung Lao. "He had an excellent teacher." Liu Kang added. Kitana said nothing and continued to watch Alec. "Will he be ready for the attack?" Raiden asked her. She nodded slowly. "Then let us make the announcement." the king stated.

Alec

He had just thrown his fan at Kung Lao when Liu Kang shouted, "Attention everyone! Gather around, for we bring news." Alec called the weapon back, catching with expertise. His comrades came to his side, looking up at their leaders. Lord Raiden stepped forward and began, "We have been resting up for the past week. Now is the time to strike. You all promised to protect Earthrealm, didn't you?" They all raised their fists and shouted, "YES!" Alec joined in and silenced when Raiden continued, "Tomorrow, we will act. Kotal Kahn was willing to let Earth fall under Shinnok's control. Therefore, he cannot be trusted. Who is to say he won't try to conquer Earthrealm himself, as Shao Kahn did before him? Many of you lost your lives at the previous emperor's hands… Will you let his successor destroy what you fought for?" "NO!" the crowd responded in unison.

"Then I implore you, my followers, to join me in eliminating Kotal Kahn and his court. All who wish to fight for the emperor must be killed, for they pose a threat to Earth." Silence settled over the crowd for a second before Kabal started chanting, "Fight fight fight fight…" They all joined in, voices rising to a crescendo. Alec was filled with excitement. He had proved himself in his training; now the real challenge lay ahead. Alec promised himself that he would take down one of Kotal Kahn's main protectors. There were many to choose from, Ermac, Reptile, Ferra/Torr… He grinned. Or Erron Black. How fun would that be?

Kitana

The Queen of the Netherrealm stared down at her subjects' rallying. She wore a guise of approval, but deep down she was disgusted. Raiden was clearly using his powers to influence her friends, and she couldn't believe Liu Kang was falling for it. He was taking advantage of them, and she HATED it. She found her apprentice amongst the crowd, chanting with the rest of them. She sighed, although it didn't surprise her. His true loyalties would obviously lie with Raiden, who made him a Revenant. If she had known that the elder god was going to do that, she would have hidden him away. Maybe he could have been her secret weapon. She found herself reflecting on the connection she felt, and a question appeared in her mind. Could he be persuaded to see her view? Whose bond was stronger: hers or Raiden's? She could only ponder for now. In the next couple of days, she would see. Kitana leaned against her partner, feeling the fire that fueled him. She would free him from the false god's control. She would open his eyes.

Hi! Wow, I forgot how much happens in this chapter. Execution, battle between Hanzo and Kuai, Kenshi visit, and announcing the attack on Outworld. I'm very surprised by how many views this story has received. Here's a question for the reviews: who's your favorite - Madi, Aidan, Agop, or Alec? Erron Black, Sub-Zero, Takeda, or Kitana? Please leave a review if you liked the chapter or have any questions/comments/concerns.

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Outworld

Erron Black

Over the next week, Erron continued to train his student, who was excelling. He had heard Madi's mourning, never really asleep. He decided to hold off on any more executions, but he didn't regret his actions. There was no way he could train a person unwilling to kill. During the week, she seemed to have recovered. Over that period of time, he had found himself growing quite fond of the girl. She was an eager learner, quick to pick up techniques and add her own unique spin to his methods. She understood the basics of Outworld, accompanying him on his patrols. One time they had to stop a thief from running away. With the aim of a sharpshooter his student had shot the man in the calf, causing him to collapse. For her success, he let her wear his hat for the rest of the day, which caused her great joy. The end of the month had arrived, and Black was confident he had raised a worthy fighter.

Madi

Madi was filled with anticipation. The last week had been fun, but today was the game changer. If she couldn't pass the Kahn's test… She didn't like to think about what might happen. Death was the most likely option, although she didn't like the thought of being locked in a dungeon or cast out of the city and into the desert. One of the main problems was that she had no idea how he was going to test her. Erron hadn't asked her to kill anyone else during their training, and she was thankful for it. Was Kotal Kahn going to make her execute a whole bunch of people? How was she going to have time to make all of those bullets?! She shook her head and focused on the task at hand.

She and Erron were working on a powerful move: the money shot. "You just throw the coin in the air and shoot at it. Come on, I can buy lunch _and_ dinner with what you've missed!" Black said with slight irritation as she failed once more. "I'm trying! I never use Gunslinger…" Madi responded, pulling out another coin. He had given her a bunch of them for this project, and he told her she could have whatever she didn't use. "What are you talking about now? Nevermind… Just get it done." he sighed. She had sent many bullets flying into the air, and several coins were scattered on the floor. She tried again, narrowly missing the target. "This is your last lesson before we go see Kotal Kahn. I want to give him the best fighter I can: you _will_ learn this move." "You really wanna insure that pay raise, don'tcha?" she asked, shooting at the coin. To her surprise, it hit and ricocheted to the ground. Erron chuckled and said, "I think I just did. The more you impress him, the more I'm payed. Now, let's be on our way. Time to test your might."

Erron Black

The gunslinger couldn't be more pleased. When he was first presented with the task of training the girl, he hated the idea. In the end, the whole process was very easy and a quick way to earn some extra cash. It was interesting, getting to know her. She had a very unique personality, and his original distaste for her had been replaced with respect. He wouldn't mind continuing his lessons and possibly taking her as an official apprentice. Erron interrupted his reverie to open the door to Kotal Kahn's throne room. Madi laughed quietly and muttered, "It's nice walking in here this time and _not_ having a gun pointed at me…" The two walked up to the throne and bowed. This time, only Ermac stood by the emperor's side. Black could see that the spirit made her nervous. He couldn't blame her; sometimes Ermac even gave him the chills.

Madi

"Madi. It is a pleasure to see you once more. Hopefully this isn't the last time we meet." Kotal Kahn greeted. Madi gulped, fears confirmed. "I wish for that as well." she said. "Are you ready for your assessment?" he asked. "As I'll ever be." the student replied, trying to ignore the knot in her stomach. "Good." Those words scared her more than anything. From a distance, loud thudding sounds could be heard. To her shock and dread, Ferra and Torr entered the chamber. "Girl bang bang?" Ferra questioned, looking between Erron and Madi. The gunslinger shook his head and said, "No, that's Madi." "Mad mad?" she asked with growing confusion. "Madi," Kotal Kahn stated, "In order to serve me, you must face Ferra, Torr, and Ermac. Erron Black will be your teammate. If you can defeat your opponents, you win. If they defeat you… They have my permission to finish you." She froze in fear, eyes wide. "Begin!"

Somewhere in the Netherrealm

Alec

The time had come. The Revenants were ready for the attack on Outworld. Alec was pumped up, imagining how the day would go. They were going to teach those Outworlders a lesson: never mess with Earth! Alec found his trainer and snuck up quietly behind her, practicing his assassin skills. "I heard you from several feet away. You need to continue practicing." Kitana stated without turning around. He sighed and moved to her side. "Do you have a target?" he asked. "I shall take down whomever crosses my path, whether it be a mere warrior or Kotal Kahn himself." she replied. Alec frowned slightly and commented, "Lord Raiden made it clear that he wished to kill the emperor himself." Kitana rolled her eyes and said, "First come first serve. If the opportunity presents itself, I will strike." He saw her gaze focus on something behind him, and he turned around. Raiden had opened a portal, and visible through it was a large city surrounded by sand. He gave his attention to the elder god as he yelled, "Now, we attack!" The Revenants charged, dashing through the portal and into enemy territory.

Outworld

It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the harsh sun. He had spent the last week in a place without sunlight, and the sudden change did catch him off guard. Once he was better, he looked around. They were at the edge of the city, and some people were beginning to stare. Amongst the crowd, Alec noticed something off. There was a strange anomaly… It clicked where he recognized it from. Invisible Reptile was trying to see what was going on. If he was allowed to leave, then the Kahn could be prepared. He must stop him. Grinning, Alec slipped into the crowd and began to stalk his prey.

Reptile

Reptile observed the travellers with alarm. They were no doubt here on violent terms, and would want to hurt Kotal Kahn. He couldn't allow that to happen. He kept to his hidden form and began to hurry away. For some odd reason, he felt he was being… watched. Before he had time to react, something sharp pierced the side of his head. Shortly another went through his neck. Reptile cried out in pain as the fans flicked open, separating his head from his body. The two pieces fell to the ground and the fans returned to their owner. Alec approached the corpse and grabbed the head. He thrust it into the air and said, "In the name of Lord Raiden!" He saw that the elder god had heard his exclamation, smiling in approval. Alec felt a deep sense of pride at his achievement, and couldn't wait to see who else he could get his hands on.

Madi

Madi barely had time to jump before Torr sent Ferra flying at her feet. She braced herself as Ermac attempted to lift her into the air. Erron stopped him by throwing a sand grenade, then unloading his rifle at the spirit. The next time Torr approached her, Madi pulled out her sword and caught him. She then proceeded to plunge the blade into his chest three times (all while whispering 'stab stab stab') and crack off the hilt, leaving him bleeding. She had a savage smile on her face, elated to have performed her favorite move. Ferra made a leap at Erron, which he quickly stopped by striking her with his rifle. Before the fight could continue, an Osh-Tekk warrior rushed into the room, panting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kotal Kahn bellowed. "Sir, Raiden and the Revenants are in the city outskirts, and advancing quickly! One of them removed the head of Reptile, and they probably want yours next." he stated quickly, clearly nervous. Madi froze. Raiden is here? This was mentioned in the game… He eliminated all of the Outworld characters… The emperor clenched his fists in anger. "How dare they… This fight is now on hold. Let us go and face our enemies." He rose from his throne and followed the soldier out of the room. Ferra jumped up on Torr's back and they charged towards the exit, yelling, "We'll show them, Torr!" Ermac floated away, eager to protect his homeworld. As Erron began to walk away, Madi caught his arm and said, "Wait." She couldn't let him head straight to his death. No, she would save him. He WILL believe her.

Erron Black

Black turned to face his partner with suspicion. "What? You having second thoughts?" he asked, raising his guns. "No… Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but you HAVE to trust me, or else you will die." she began with caution. He said in a low tone, "I'm listening." She took a deep breath and blurted, "Kotal Kahn doesn't win this fight. He, and all who work with him, are murdered by Raiden's forces. Now, unless you want to be a part of that, I suggest we get out of town." "And I'm just supposed to believe you?" Erron retorted. "Do you have any idea how much crap I'll be in if you're wrong? I'll lose my good paying job, Kotal Kahn will have a price on my head immediately, and I'll be back to being an Outlaw." "You can feel I'm right though, can't you? I see it on your face." she responded timidly, trying not to aggravate him. She was right. He couldn't shake the feeling that she was right. With one quick movement, he pulled a bullet from his hat and showed it to her. It wasn't hard for her to read the four simple letters: _Madi_. "In case this is a trap." he said, placing the projectile into his revolver's chamber. "Now, I know a quick way out of here. Follow me."

Madi

After a quick stop at Erron's room to grab provisions, the two were on the run. Madi made sure she had her phone in one of her pockets before departing, hoping she could possibly communicate with the boys. Amidst the chaos, it wasn't very hard to flee. After passing by a few battlegrounds, she could see that she was right. Each of the Revenants could handle countless Osh-Tekks, and it was only a matter of time before the emperor fell. They ran into the desert, which would be the only safe place for the time being.

Kotal Kahn

Raiden stared triumphantly at those standing before him. Each guarded by two Revenants, the Outworld champions stood weak and battered. "Today, I have defeated the mighty Kahn of Outworld. Now, he and his warriors will pay for opposing Earthrealm." Kotal Kahn could only watch through half-open eyes as his teammates were decapitated, blood pooling on the ground beneath his feet. Raiden stepped before the emperor. "On your knees." the elder god whispered. "Never… I will- will die standing…" Kotal Kahn replied. "I said," Raiden bellowed, sending lightning straight at the emperor's knee caps, "ON YOUR KNEES!" Kotal Kahn cried out in pain as his legs were severed from his body. In that moment, the spirit to fight which he had always possessed left him. He put up no resistance as a blade separated his skull from his torso.

Madi

"Looks like you were right after all. What type of clairvoyance do you have?" Black asked, staring at the four pikes above the city entrance, mounted with the heads of his former comrades. "I personally call it YouTube, but you can refer to it as future vision." Madi replied with a laugh. She shot him a glance and said, "You glad you're not up there with them?" "Of course!" he exclaimed. Madi stared at the head of Outworld's final Kahnum, reflecting on her memories of him. As one came to the surface, she held a hand to her head and laughed quietly. "What's so funny?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "When we entered that meeting earlier, Kotal Kahn told me he hoped it wasn't our last meeting, thinking I might die…" The gunslinger chuckled and commented, "Oh, the irony."

Hi! Before I begin talking about the chapter, I'm gonna respond to reviews.

ImAPleb: My favorite OC is probably Madi, and for the in game character Kitana. Really enjoying the fan fic so far. Can't wait to see what comes next.

Why thank you! I like your OC choice ;). As for seeing what's coming next, bet you didn't expect that!

Guest: Mileena? :/ amazing history

To be completely honest, I do not quite understand this review. Sorry!

Guest: Kitana is my favorite. If you don't mind i have a request. Could you put Rain and/or Smoke in it?

Lots of love for Kitana! As for your request, I am currently in the process of writing chapter 7. I was able to squeeze Rain in there, but if you're a fan of his you might not like it... }:)

Anyways, back to the chapter. The body count grows! RIP Outworld characters... I'm probably gonna receive a lot of angry comments about that... Oh well. What are your thoughts on this chapter? What do you think happens next? Please let me know with a review. Make sure to favorite and follow to get the most recent updates!

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Outworld

Agop

"Wow, Raiden really did a number on this place, huh?" Cassie commented in awe as they looked around the empty palace of Kotal Kahn. "Some of the damage is probably from looters, eager to get their hands on whatever they can." Kung Jin added. Agop was fascinated. When they had heard Raiden attacked Outworld and killed Kotal Kahn, they immediately rushed over. The bodies of fallen warriors still rested in the streets, no one caring enough to give them a proper burial. They were currently exploring the various rooms, trying to get as many details as possible. They had stepped into one of the bigger apartments and examined the room's contents. Agop spotted piles of ammo and a few stray sand grenades. "This is Erron Black's room." he said, smiling to himself. "Ugh, that guy? He was a jerk. A _greedy_ jerk…" Jacqui muttered. "We didn't see his head on the spikes outside… Do you think he could have gotten away?" Cassie asked her teammates. Agop walked around, curious to see what type of stuff Madi's gunslinger would have. In the corner of the room, he saw a small pile of clothes. They didn't look like any of the Outworld attire he saw people outside wearing, so he picked it up to identify. As soon as he saw top, he laughed. A _Game of Thrones_ t-shirt in Black's room? There could be only one explanation… And that would in turn explain Erron's escape. "My friend was here. She probably warned Erron and they ran away somewhere." he stated with a smile. Takeda raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you think she'd still be in town?" "Probably not. Black would want to put as much distance between himself and this city, and Madi would follow him. He's her favorite…" Agop trailed off. Cassie sighed and said, "I think that's all we can learn for right now. Let's head back." The group returned to Special Forces Headquarters, where a very interesting guest awaited them.

Special Forces HQ

Scorpion

Although he hated to admit it, seeing Sub-Zero's apprentice made Scorpion miss his own. He decided he would pay Takeda a little visit. Maybe they would do some sparring, or catch up a bit. His trip was further spurred on when he heard of the massacre of Outworld. He was welcomed into the base by a few soldiers, and escorted to a place to wait. "They're currently out on a mission; they should be back shortly." Sonya said before leaving him to his peace. Hanzo sat quietly and waited until Takeda returned. "Master Hasashi! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, walking into the room with an unfamiliar boy. "I came to check your progress." he stated before looking closer at the boy. If he really thought about it, he looked similar to… What was his name again? A- Aid- Aidan. Sub-Zero's apprentice's name was Aidan.

Takeda

"That's nice. The month's almost over; I assume you went to meet with Grandmaster Liang?" Takeda asked, trying to figure out why his teacher would be here. Hanzo nodded, replying, "I did indeed. He has found himself an apprentice." "Oh really? Shame that he just _now_ picks someone. I would've enjoyed facing down against a rival." Takeda replied with a grin. Scorpion chuckled and said, "He's a little too young for that… I triumphed in a fight against Sub-Zero, which proved to be the highlight of the day." Takeda gasped and questioned, "Are we once again at war with the Lin Kuei? I would help you in a heartbeat, grandmaster." Hanzo laughed, "No, we are not. It was merely a duel. No one was seriously injured, but it was very invigorating. His little apprentice seemed to enjoy it thoroughly." Scorpion shifted his gaze to the odd man out of the conversation. "And who might you be?" he asked. "I'm Agop, Takeda's training partner." he answered. Hasashi's eyes widened in surprise. "You have already taken an apprentice of your own, Takeda? When did this happen?" Takeda sighed and said, "It's a long story… He's only been here about a week. We discovered he shares my powers, so we're thinking about making him a part of the team."

Agop

Agop was curious. What would Scorpion be thinking? He entered his head, and nearly recoiled in shock. There was a fire. Within it, he could see the massacre of the Shirai Ryu: the event that made Hanzo Scorpion. Agop could only look on the surface of his thoughts for risk of discovering if the mental flames could burn. Thankfully, all he needed to see was right there. "You know, Agop, you look a little bit like Sub-Zero's apprentice." Hanzo commented. Agop gasped in surprise upon seeing the thoughts that appeared within his head. Particularly, the image of his brother… "Aidan!" he exclaimed. "So you do know him… Who is he?" the former wraith asked. "That's my brother! I need to go to the Lin Kuei Temple." He turned to Takeda and requested, "Can you please take me there? Can't we take the portal we used to go to Outworld?" Takeda scratched his head and said, "I don't know about a portal, but if you'd like I can ask if we can take a helicopter there-" "DO IT!" he interrupted, getting more and more excited. He knew (approximately) where two of his comrades were. If he can go see one of them, then he was on his way to getting them home.

Aidan

Aidan was having a blast, yet something was missing. Sub-Zero and all of the Lin Kuei were more than welcoming, but he was missing his brothers and Madi. Who was going to appreciate how cool this was with him? He didn't have his phone, which sucked, and the only way he entertained himself was by practicing real life combos or exploring the temple. Unfortunately, training quickly grew boring and Sub-Zero would only let him see so much. To his relief, his master walked into his room and stated, "Cassandra Cage's team is on their way over here. The strangest thing is that they're coming to see you. Do you know someone named Agop?" Aidan jumped up in surprise and shouted, "Agop?! He's coming?" Kuai Liang nodded and asked, "Is he one of your friends?" Aidan replied quickly, "Yeswhenishecominghere?!" "Calm down! They'll be here shortly. We can go wait for them in front of the temple." his master chuckled, surprised by the boy's sudden excitement. Aidan rushed to his side and fought to keep a slow pace. Finally, someone!

After the most agonizing thirty minutes of his life, Aidan saw a helicopter in the distance. It landed nearby, before five shapes walked out. With complete joy he recognized Cassie, Jin, Takeda, and Jacqui. When the final member came into view… "AGOP!" Aidan exclaimed, nearly knocking his brother over with a hug. "Aidan! So this is where you've been…" he said, ruffling the Little Man's hair. "It's so good to see you. Guess what I can do!" Aidan said with a grin before encasing himself in ice. Agop laughed and said, "And I can do this!" He phased behind his bro before slamming his whips down on either side. Aidan jumped in shock and said, "Watch it! I would like to keep both of my arms, thank you very much."

Agop

"So you have a link with Sub-Zero…" "And you with Takeda." the two discussed. Thinking about earlier in the day, he added, "I think Madi's linked with Erron Black." "Really? Why?" the Little Man asked. "'Cause I found her shirt in his room." Aidan shook his head. Agop continued, "I think we bonded with our favorite and most used characters." "But I haven't used Sub-Zero in a long time, and I play with a lot of different people!" Aidan exclaimed. "Well, you know what? Fate got lazy and chose one for you." his brother joked. The characters watched them carefully, chuckling at the duo's energy levels. "What are we gonna do with those two?" Cassie chuckled. "Eh, we'll get there. Let them enjoy their moment." Takeda replied. Sub-Zero was struck by a pang of longing. Watching Aidan interact with Agop reminded him of his own brother… He shook the thought. Best not to think of such things in the presence of mind readers.

Aidan

After thinking about it a little bit, Aidan had a great idea. "We should totally fight! I bet I'm better than you!" he shouted. Agop raised an eyebrow and said, "You want a beatdown?" "I've been practicing! I'm gonna win!" he exclaimed in frustration. "I'd like to see you try." Agop laughed. He was caught off guard when the Little Man threw an ice ball at him. "Let's go then!" the frosty student called out. Agop broke free and looked at him with annoyance and anger. "It's on bro." He phased behind Aidan again, but he was prepared this time. He made a clone of himself and Agop hit that instead, once again being covered in ice. It was time for some fun!

Agop

Did this little kid think he was going to just keep freezing him? Well, he was wrong. Agop launched a spear ryu at his brother. When it hit, he pulled him closed and hit him in the face. Aidan took the opportunity to grab him and create ice daggers. He then proceeded to stab him multiple times in the chest. "Cold-blooded!" Aidan shouted in happiness. His smile was quickly knocked off his face as Agop threw a few kunais at him. They didn't hurt much, but they broke the combo and left the Little Man open for attack. Agop teleported twice, first hitting Aidan one way and then kicking him from behind. Both were pretty battered up, but there was still more fighting to be done.

Aidan

Aidan attempted to perform cold-blooded once again, but Agop countered by flipping his whips in the air. "No! I won't let you just keep spamming that move the entire time!" he growled angrily. He lashed Aidan with his prized weapons, causing the Little Man annoyance. Aidan reached behind his head and created a massive ice hammer, and slammed it down on his brother's head. "Fine! How about this?" he said with a grin. Agop moved back and forth, looking like he was trying to do something. "What are you-" Aidan began before realizing. He barely had time to move backwards before Agop jumped into the air and slammed his whips on the ground where he had been standing a moment ago. "Ha! You missed!" he laughed. Aidan made a klone of himself, which Agop stepped back to avoid hitting. To his surprise, his little brother was able to pick the heavy block of ice up and hurl it at him. Unfortunately for him, Agop phased away and struck him in the back of the head. Takeda's student grabbed a ball of fire from a nearby brazier and chucked it at Aidan. He countered it by shooting an ice ball. The two collided in a flash. Aidan took advantage of the light and slid towards his "enemy" and sliced him with an ice sword. With that, Agop got an idea.

Agop

Agop saw the blade and got an idea. Putting two fingers to his head, he took the sword from Aidan's grasp. "Hey! You can't do that!" Aidan cried out. "Yeah I can. Watch me." Agop replied. He sent it flying into a nearby statue, where it shattered on impact. The distraction was enough, and Agop attempted to grab his brother. Aidan was able to dodge away before he could break his arm (thankfully), and froze himself. Agop was frozen once more, although quickly broke and shouted, "Stop freezing me! Do you know how annoying that is?!" "Probably as annoying as your teleporting!" Aidan shouted back. The spectators grew slightly worried. What was once a friendly match was turning into something a little more violent.

Takeda

Takeda and Sub-Zero stepped in between them, saying, "Stop, both of you!" The Shirai Ryu continued, "You two can't continue like this. Both of you were very strong; why don't you leave the fight there?" "We can improve where you may have been lacking in battle, there is no need to continue." Sub-Zero added. The two sighed and stared at each other for a long time. "C'mon! Why can't you two just hug and make up? We gotta get back to the base." Cassie said, checking her watch. They both shot her a dirty look and gave each other a bro hug. "So… Are you coming back with us?" Takeda asked his student. "Yeah… Aidan, do you want to come with us?" he asked. "I think I'm going to stay here... Is there any way we can stay in contact?" the Little Man said. "If you had your phone, then maybe. But you don't, so..." Agop said with sarcasm. Takeda got an idea and offered, "I think we have a communicator in the chopper. Want it?" Aidan nodded with a smile. With a method of contact established, the two parted ways. Now all they had to do was find the others. That might take a while...

Hi! This is just a little chapter between Aidan and Agop, the first two to find each other. I am currently in the middle of chapter eight, and it is so much fun! I've been waiting to write the material for weeks, and I've finally reached it! Things start to get very serious in the next couple chapters. WARNING: Death is on the horizon! Now, to respond to a few reviews:

TkdVZ05UUWdObUlnTmpjZ05HVWdOVF: Are you accepting OCs?

Now, I already sent this person a message, but I thought I would address it for the rest of you. Since I already have most of this story planned out, I WILL NOT be accepting OCs. I can barely fit in actual characters, but in rare cases I can find a little role for them to play as I have done with Rain (chapter seven!).

Guest: Man, Raiden has sure gone too far here - going out of control by invading other realms. Is he becoming more like Shao Kahn and Shinnok?

I'm gonna quote Erron: "Oh, the irony." Raiden is becoming exactly like the people he worked so hard to stop. He might be a little more honorable, considering his goal is to defend Earthrealm, but his methods are dark and evil. He uses his powers to sway the Revenants under his control and will attack a neutral realm if he believes it poses a threat. The Defender of Earthrealm has lost his way, and it's kinda depressing.

That's all for this chapter. What did you think? Leave your comments/questions/concerns in the reviews, and please follow and favorite to be informed of when the newest content is released!

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Outworld

Erron Black

Ever since the attack, Erron and Madi had been walking through the desert. They had made decent progress, although he could see that the heat was taking a toll on her. With a sigh he took off his hat and placed it on her head. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled beneath her bandana. "Thanks." she said. "Don't be thanking me yet; we still have several miles to go." he replied. She held back a groan. "What's the plan?" she asked instead. "We're heading to a nearby village." the gunslinger replied. "And from there?" "Then comes the interesting part. I plan on getting in contact with Kano. The Black Dragon has offered me a job in the past; I wonder if it's still available." He stopped and turned to face her, saying, "Since you saved my life, I will get you to the village. From there, it's up to you whether or not you want to stay with me. I can find somewhere safe for you, but if you plan on sticking with me, you'll have to join the Black Dragon." He could see the worry on her face. Like most things, she clearly knew the Black Dragon and their leader. Not waiting for an answer, Black continued walking with his partner quickly joining him.

Madi

Madi thought long and hard as they resumed their journey. Kano? The Black Dragon? How is it she was meeting all of her favorite immoral characters? She better be careful, or they might start rubbing off on her… The hours passed, and the sun started going down in the sky. They were very close; she could see a few houses in the distance. "It's getting late. We should probably set up camp." Erron said. They did so, with the nomad starting a fire. Madi put her hands behind her head and lied down, looking up at the stars. Black was using some of their provisions to make dinner, had she felt her stomach grumble. "You're lucky we're almost there and don't have to go hunting. There isn't much living in the desert, and good meals are few and far in between." he said. Her eyes flicked to the side upon seeing slight movement. She pulled a gun from her hip and fired, striking the little rodent. "Can you do anything with that?" she asked with a grin. He chuckled and replied, "Fair enough. I can cook that too. Trust me, there are far more unique delicacies roaming the Outworld desert." After a nice meal, both settled down for the night. Tipping his hat over her eyes, Madi slowly fell asleep.

Low voices woke her. She kept still, steadying her breathing. It seemed to still be night time, although she couldn't see much past the hat. "So this is the lass, eh? Doesn't seem too dangerous…" one said, sending shivers down her spine. "You'd be surprised, Kano. She packs one hell of a punch!" Erron replied. He must have gone to the village while she was sleeping and contacted Kano. Now they were talking about her… "Do you really think she's Black Dragon material? You obviously qualify for the job, but we don't just 'ire any kid off the street." "Like I told you, she has all of my abilities and knows how to use them. I'll continue to train her once we've joined, and you'll have a valuable asset in no time." her teacher countered. Kano chuckled, "Heh heh. You really think she's useful?" "Wouldn't be standing here now if she wasn't." was Erron's reply. A few seconds of silence passed between the two before Kano said, "You can bring 'er to the meeting tomorrow, and I'll plan an appropriate test. She better sleep well, 'cause this might be 'er last night alive. Make sure you bring the Portal Stone tomorrow, Erron. It would be a shame if we couldn't go to the base, now wouldn't it?" Madi heard footsteps in the sand as the leader of the Black Dragon walked away. She exhaled quietly, thinking she was in the clear. "I decided to be nice and _not_ make a fool of you in front of him. While you may have evaded his attention, I noticed. Get up." Erron stated. Muttering a curse under her breath, Madi tilted the hat up and stared at the gunslinger.

Erron Black

Erron Black looked down at his student, arms crossed over his chest. She sat up a bit, nervousness in her expression. "I didn't mean-" she began but he held a hand up. "Don't apologize. This allows me to be completely straight with you. Now that Kano has seen you, he expects you to be there tomorrow. I can no longer guarantee your safety if you separate from me. He might try to hunt you down for your powers, and who knows what he would do then…" He sighed and continued, "I am hesitant about joining them as well. If anything seems off during the meeting, I plan on declining." Silence settled over them. Erron watched as his words sunk in. Her bandana was up, but all he needed to see were her eyes. She stared at the ground with a thoughtful, yet sad look. "I'll let you sleep on it. But listen; joining the Black Dragon will guarantee your role as a killer. I heard how you reacted when I made you execute the prisoner, and Kano will tolerate no such weakness. Think long and hard about this." he said to her before leaning back in the sand. He heard her do the same, and closed his eyes. Thinking of the next day, he could only hope she would make the right decision.

Madi

Madi shut her eyes, trying to concentrate. If she left Erron, where the hell would she go? She had no idea how to get home, or where her friends were. What would she do? But, on the other hand, there was the Black Dragon. Despite the warmth from the fire, she shivered. It may be her faction of choice in the video game, but in real life… She could barely stomach killing one person, let alone doing it for a living. The cutthroat organization would take what was left of her morals and cut them into unrecognizable shreds. She hated the idea of joining them… But for the moment, it seemed like the best option. It was easier to be in a tough place with Erron than in an unfamiliar one without him. She took a deep breath, a sense of dread filling her chest. Tomorrow, she was going to become a part of the Black Dragon.

Sonya Blade

"Can _anyone_ get me info about the Black Dragons? Have our troops learned nothing?!" Sonya asked her subordinates with fury. "That's the problem, M'am. We hadn't heard from them… until today." one of them stated cautiously. "Well? What did they say?!" she demanded. The soldiers exchanged nervous glances before another replied, "We found their mutilated bodies in the forest near where we deployed them. They had been dead for a few days, and their wounds-" "That's all I need to hear, thank you. You are all dismissed." she interrupted, causing all of her men to evacuate. The room was silent for a few seconds before a familiar voice said, "General Blade, good to see you. Stressing over work as usual I see." She turned around with wide eyes, not quite believing what she was seeing. In the doorway was Johnny Cage, leaning heavily on crutches with bandages wrapped around his forehead. "Johnny! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be recovering!" she exclaimed. He grinned and replied, "I asked the doctors if I could take a little field trip, and eventually they agreed. Nobody can deny Johnny Cage!" Sonya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So? Anything interesting happen while I was out?" he asked. Sonya nodded, saying, "There's been an addition to Cass's team. C'mon, I'll take you to see them."

Cassie Cage

Today the entire group was training. Cassie faced off against Jacqui, just barely dodging a gauntlet blast. Takeda and Jin were engaged in intense kombat, with Agop on the sidelines. Cage heard the door open, but didn't pay too much attention. Her mom had probably just come to check her progress. She was caught completely off guard when her mom's companion called out, "How's my little princess doing?" All of her team turned with her, facing their leader. "Mr. Cage!" Takeda shouted in surprise. Cassie ran to embrace her dad, nearly knocking him off his feet. "Careful Cass… Still have a few holes in me…" he muttered with a smile, hugging her tightly. She pulled back and examined his wounds. "You look like a mummy!" she laughed, noticing the bandages. "I've played one of those before, and I can tell you it feels exactly the same." he replied with a grin. She snickered, "Saw that one. I have to say, wasn't your best…" "You break your old man's heart!" he said, clutching his chest while smiling. He looked across the room and noticed Agop. "You've been recruiting without me? I'm hurt, Cass!" he commented. The team came together and told him the story behind the new member. "Well, if Kenshi, Jax, and Sonya approve of you, I guess you must be good!" he said after listening. "Good? I'm amazing!" Agop replied. Cassie chuckled, "You're getting there, kid. Definitely showing progress."

Johnny Cage

Watching his daughter interact with her friends always made Johnny a little sad. She was blossoming into a powerful young woman, with her mother's determination and strength. She had inherited his quick wit and attitude, and all it all came together to become a wonderful human being. His little girl was all grown up, and he couldn't be prouder. The new kid seemed pretty impressive, and Johnny was confident that Takeda could _whip_ him into shape. Cass's team was growing, and she knew how to pick strong comrades. "Well, Agop, welcome to the team. We're glad to have you." Mr. Cage said. "Thanks!" the newbie replied. Johnny spent the rest of the day with them, watching them spar until the hospital personnel called Sonya and requested she bring him back immediately. He attempted to escape down the hallway, but he wasn't setting any speed records with his crutches. Rolling her eyes, Sonya dragged him away and returned him. "The sooner you get better, the sooner you can be back." she said to him as they parked. "The sooner I can see you and Cass…" he added. She turned to look at him when he leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise. He pulled back, smiling and said, "Thank you for everything, Sonya." She smiled back and replied, "Of course." "Our daughter really kicks ass, doesn't she?" he laughed. "Like father like daughter…" Sonya said. After a few seconds, Johnny sighed and began shuffling towards the hospital, leaving Ms. Blade staring after him.

Hi! This is an important chapter, and the next one is even better! I wanted to at least have one Johnny Cage scene, and here I was able to find something for the actor. At the end of MKX, they kinda show Sonya and Johnny reconciling, and I'd like to believe they would get back together. Both want what's best for Cassie, so they at least agree on something! I do apologize about Kano's dialogue, if it bothers you. It was the best way I could convey 'is accent, although it reads a little funny. Unfortunately, it's staying that way. Sorry.

Time to respond to reviews!

ImAPleb: Really nice chapter. All though one thing ; Raiden isn't actually breaking the rules ; In the Mortal Kombat universe the invasion of other realms is legal, but merging two together without a win is not allowed. :) Hope it helped. Directed your response to "Guest"

I answered this review in a PM, but I'll make it public so others may know. "I know he's not breaking the rules, and that's the thing; Raiden spent a long time trying to bust Shao Kahn, so he knows what to do in order not to earn the wrath of the Elder Gods. He is aware of all the rules, and won't break any of them."

Guest: Raiden has sure become from mentor to monster; do you think he might become the bad guy in MKXI?

I TOTALLY think he's going to be a villain in the next game! I also believe they're gonna do something with Shang Tsung. One of the interesting parts of MKX were the individual character endings, and a few of them reference the same event, making me wonder if they're canonical. For example, one ending has Raiden invade Outworld. Several mention Shang Tsung, and Ermac's even supports the sorceror resurrecting! Another interesting event? Many endings support Erron Black killing Jax... Wonder if that's going to actually happen. It'd be kinda cool, because it would make Erron more important! (Although he'd kinda become the next Kano, earning Sonya's wrath...)

Thank you and as always, please leave a review!

Thx! -Hedgehogs4713


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Outworld

Madi

Madi had spent the entire night in deep concentration. She didn't care if Erron was awake or not, but she was determined to finish before sunrise. Her goal: write the names of every Mortal Kombat character she could. In the light of campfire, she worked hard on finishing as many bullets as possible. It was a lot easier now, considering she had picked up on techniques from her previous struggles. Starting with the small names, Madi quickly busted out Jax, Kano, and Goro. She had no idea who she would run into during her time here; so she wrote all of those she could think of, even Revenants and non-playable characters! She, unlike Erron, only wrote the first names of characters to shorten the time they took. Most of the bullets were illegible, but it didn't matter. _She_ knew what they said. The last one she prepared felt a little wrong to make, yet she did it regardless: Erron Black. If he had one with _her_ name on it, why couldn't she have one of him?! In the end, she carved the 'k' just as the sun was rising. She leaned back for five minutes before Erron prodded her lightly awake, saying, "Up and at 'em, kid. Hope you slept well; today is VERY important."

His words filled her with a sense of foreboding. The gunslinger took one look at her and knew her decision. "Alright. Let's head out." he said. While they were walking, he snatched his hat back. She sighed, the pit in her stomach growing with each step. This was really happening, wasn't it? She felt as if at any moment she would wake up and discover that this whole experience was a dream. However, everything around her disproved that. From the blazing sun beating down on her back to her companion, nothing could be more real than this. And now… There was a good chance that she would die in the next couple hours. She shook her head and tried to think of another topic. She had been in this world for around a week, and nothing from the boys. Where could they be? Would she find them? Did they even come to this universe with her? Was she… alone? Her thoughts were interrupted as they stepped into town. The first thing she noticed was the lack of people in the streets. Standing in the town's center was a familiar Australian with a wicked grin. "'Ello there! Glad ya could make it."

Erron Black

The town was empty, save for the three. Kano probably cleared it out. Erron had a hunch Madi's 'test' would be taking place in this location. "Kano." he replied with a nod of his head. "So, you brought the kid. Good. Before we go to the base, I wanna give 'er a little test. You wouldn't mind that, would ya?" he said, addressing Madi. "Not at all." Madi replied, with slight nervousness in her tone. Kano whistled. From a nearby building, two Black Dragon members appeared, dragging along a familiar face. Black's eyes widened in surprise. "How did you get your hands on Rain?" he inquired, not shifting his gaze from the purple prince. "He was running from the Kahn, not expecting me. A quick capture. I _was_ gonna sell 'im to Kotal, but now…" the leader of the Black Dragon chuckled. He returned his attention to Madi, to whom he said, "Alright, girl, listen up. If you wanna prove yourself, you're gonna 'ave to kill Rain." The Edenian grunted and scoffed, "You dare put a child up against a demigod? I am the son of Argus; such fights are beneath me." "You know, I hate it when people underestimate me because of my age." Madi replied, pulling out her revolvers. Erron stood back and prepared to watch his student in action.

Rain

The buffoons finally released him as the girl approached him. Rain rolled his eyes, offended that both mercenaries seriously thought this child could do anyth- His thoughts were interrupted as she slid beneath him, sending him into the air. She looked up at him and shot him twice before getting back to her feet. He clenched his fists and sent down a bolt of lightning, earning a cry of pain. His opponent rolled a sand grenade at his feet, which he merely jumped over. The prince went for a punch and succeeded, connecting with her jaw. She quickly recovered and swung her sword at him, stabbing him twice. Rain was annoyed. She was putting up a fight; he would have to kick it up a notch.

Madi

Madi was pleased with her progress so far. Most of her attacks made contact, although the lightning bolt had hurt… She was unprepared when she found herself rising into the air, encased in a sphere of water. She struggled, trying not to breathe in H2O. Her enemy knocked her out of the orb with an uppercut, sending her flying backwards. As he got close for his next attack, she buried the Tarkatan blade into his chest. She pulled it back out and thrust it inside three times before cracking off the hilt, leaving him bleeding. He stood up weakly, pulling at the bone going through his chest. He was swaying from side to side in a fashion the gamer was all too familiar with. "FINISH HIM!" Erron and Kano called from the sidelines. Madi smiled with twisted glee as she stepped backwards, trying to put distance between her and Rain. Then she began her walk. First she shot him in the shoulder, then twice to his upper torso, and once to the head. As she stood right in front of him, she fired three times into his stomach, causing him to fall to the ground in a bloody mess. "Madi wins; fatality." she whispered to herself, reaching amongst the mess to retrieve his bullet. "Very well done! I 'ave to say, I'm impressed." Kano commented while applauding. Erron nodded in approval. She smiled, trying to fight her oncoming fear. She had proven herself… what next?

Kano

Kano grinned. The kid had done much better than he had expected. Black was right; she exhibited all of his traits in battle, and could hold her own against an experienced fighter. He knew exactly what to do with her… The leader of the Black Dragon approached Erron and said, "Now that we're done 'ere, would you mind 'anding over the Portal Stone?" The gunslinger tossed him the relic. Kano threw it at the ground, causing a large purple rift to appear. He looked at Madi and snickered at her expression of awe. "Never seen a portal before?" he asked. She shook her head. "Well, c'mon then." As she stood before the strange gateway, Kano bowed mockingly and stated, "Ladies first." She hesitated for a moment, then walked through. "Quite the fighter you got yourself, Black." he commented with a chuckle. "Indeed." Erron replied before stepping through the portal, followed by his associate.

Black Dragon Hideout

Madi

Madi's nervousness was starting to kick in. When she reappeared, she was in a hallway with metal walls and floors. It reminded her of a military base from a movie, but there was no doubt nefarious activities took place here. She jumped slightly when her teacher appeared by her side. "Good. You made it safely." he said. Kano showed up shortly after with his men. "Follow me." the leader ordered. Erron grabbed the stone, closing the portal. As they walked down the hallway, Madi felt a sudden vibration coming from her pocket. She pulled out her phone, having completely forgotten about it. It had miraculously survived the fight with Rain, and a notification read ' _Agop: Text Message'._ She opened it and her eyes widened. He's with Takeda? An idea popped into her head. She clicked details and tapped 'Send My Location', tacking on the message, "W/ Kano Black Dragon Hideout." Not wanting to risk catching Kano's attention, she tucked the device away.

Erron Black

Erron Black saw Madi fiddling with some electronic, but didn't think much of it. Whatever she was doing was not of his concern. They were led to a small room, where two guards waited outside while two more went in with them. There wasn't much in the room, save for a few weapons and ammo caches. As soon as they stepped inside, Erron had a bad feeling about the situation. Something wasn't right; he could feel it. He decided to keep his mouth shut and see what happened. He saw Kano give a small nod to his companions, causing them to walk towards Madi. The gunslinger's hand subconsciously rested on the grip of one of his revolvers. If they tried to kill her… He would down them all, guns blazing. For some reason, he couldn't shake a feeling of responsibility for the girl. It was his job to protect her, and he always got the job done.

Madi

Madi grew frightened as Kano's brutes grabbed her by the arms. "What are you doing? Let me go!" she said in panic. Her fear only grew as Kano walked behind her with a vicious grin. "You said you wanna be a Black Dragon, and 'ere you are! Now, this next bit is a newer tradition I've started specifically for the younger recruits." he began. The Black Dragon leader grabbed a metal rod that was leaning against the wall, one end of it possessing a design. While heating it with an eye laser, he continued, "It 'elps remind them exactly where their loyalties lie." Madi struggled briefly, but stopped when one of the men struck her across the face. When the end was glowing red, Kano lifted her shirt to expose her back. In one swift movement, he thrust the burning metal against her skin, earning a scream of agony. "Welcome to the Black Dragon, Madi." he chuckled, signaling to his boys while dropping the rod to the ground. They let her go, and she dropped to the ground, gingerly pressing her fingers to the injury. She looked at the discarded rod, trying to make out the shape that was now _branded_ on her. She recognized the twin dragons and the dagger between them: the symbol of the Black Dragon. Her new faction.

Agop

Agop was watching his teacher spar against Cassie, taking mental notes that weren't entirely relating to fighting. Cassie was even hotter in person than in the game… ' _I wouldn't get your hopes up.'_ Takeda thought, catching Agop off guard a little. ' _Why not?'_ he asked. ' _She's a little out of your league-'_ his instructor began before he cut off, ' _That's not true!'_ The conversation was interrupted when Agop's phone buzzed. He grabbed it and looked with annoyance. His expression changed to one of excitement as he saw who the text was from. He opened his texts… And gasped in shock upon reading her message. "Um, guys?" he said, "I just received the location of the Black Dragon base… And Kano's there."

Cassie Cage

Cassie was about to whack her friend with her nightstick when Agop made his statement. She rushed to his side, looking at his phone in disbelief. "Oh my God… We need to inform General Blade. We need to head out immediately!" she said, dashing out of the room in search of her mother. She nearly ran into Sonya in her hurry. "Sergeant, watch where your-" "Mom! We know where Kano is!" she exclaimed, interrupting her CO. Blade's eyes widened, and she ordered, "Inform the soldiers. Give everyone the coordinates, and assemble your team immediately. Today's the day we catch that son of a bitch."

Hi! Sorry about the wait. I had multiple directions the for the next chapter that would determine the rest of the story, and I wanted to sort that at first just in case I needed to change anything. Anyways, now we start to get to the fun stuff! I can't wait to continue writing after my short break with the story, and I hope you all enjoy! (And see Guest? I was able to squeeze Rain in there... XD) Please leave a review with any comments/questions/concerns and follow or favorite to keep up to date with future postings!

Thx!- Hedgehogs4713


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Black Dragon Hideout

Erron Black

Erron stared down at his student with sympathy. That wound was surely causing terrible pain, but he knew it wasn't fatal. Kano had his methods… It was best not to interfere unless it was absolutely necessary. The gunslinger resisted the urge to help her to her feet, keeping a careful eye on Kano. Biting her lip, she shakily stood up and faced her 'leader'. The head of the Black Dragon turned to face Erron with a terrible smile on his face. "And now, it's time to discuss your employment, Mr. Black." He twirled one of his blades between his fingers, looking thoughtful. "You wanna join the Black Dragon?" he asked. Erron could see that Madi was nervous, eyes darting between Kano and him. The gunslinger nodded in response to the question. The Black Dragon leader grinned and said, "Then kill the girl." His apprentice's eyes widened in shock and fear, knowing she had no chance. Before she could move away he pushed her to the ground and place his gun against her forehead. She looked up at him, a look of hopelessness on her face. Erron assessed the situation to himself. All he needed to do in order to get the job was to put her down. He didn't want to. Madi was nice to have around, and she was a good fighter. But, Kano _was_ offering a lot of money… An idea popped into his head, opening up a new possibility. He placed a hand on one of his pockets, feeling for something… Behind his mask, he grinned as he touched his portal stone. In one quick movement, he switched his target to Kano and fired. In the same instance, Kano tossed his butterfly knife. The bullet and the blade passed each other in the air. While the knife was flying towards them, Erron threw the stone, grabbed Madi, and jumped through the portal. Just before it closed, however, the knife went through. Kano clutched his injured leg while grinning. So what if they got away? Someone's getting hit!

Lin Kuei Temple

Erron Black

When they reappeared, they were in a snowy environment. Erron sighed, relieved his plan had worked. He looked to his partner… And realized with shock that Madi had one of Kano's knives sticking out of her shoulder. She whimpered in pain, staring at the blade. She reached a hand to feel at the wound, but Erron commanded, "Don't touch that yet; let me get something to wrap it." He pulled a length of cloth from his poncho, then, getting behind her, propped her up to assess the damage. He grimaced upon noticing that the tip of the knife was sticking out her back, and her clothes were covered in a layer of red liquid. "Why didn't you kill me?" she asked quietly. Erron sighed and said, "I had a moment of clarity in there. I would have received a lot of money from joining the Black Dragon. However, I can earn a lot of money with you too." She held back her question, sensing he had more to say. "You see Madi, you have mastered my abilities. Together, we are a deadly team. And that's profitable. We could make probably just as much, maybe even more. But in the end, there's one thing that separates you from Kano." "What might that be?" she asked.

He replied, "I know you mean those words. I could tell Kano to give his absolute loyalty to me, but in the end, he would leave me for dead. You, on the other hand, still have morals, although I might have stained a few of them. You will have my back, and that's a better policy. So here's the plan. As soon as you've recovered, you will work with me, and I will receive your paycheck. In return, I will keep you alive and fed, while providing my protection. Deal?" Despite the pain, she smiled and nodded. She frowned as a fresh wave of pain hit her full force. " _If_ I recover…" she groaned. Erron replied, "I'll make sure you do. I didn't just give up a job only to lose you. I'll have to stitch it close… You're losing too much blood." Before Madi could comment, a voice from behind said, "Freeze intruders. State your business, or we will take you down." Erron turned around, coming face to face with several Lin Kuei ninjas. There seemed to be about 8 of them… An easy fight, even without Madi. Unfortunately, he thought he could see more in the distance. He rested his hands on the grips of his revolvers, preparing for a fight. He was ready to protect his partner if they tried anything.

As much as he wanted to end them all then, he decided to try diplomacy first. "Please," he began, "My friend doesn't have much time. She'll die if she stays out here in the cold for too long." "Mercenary. Why should we care about your predicaments?" the nearest ninja jeered menacingly. Erron held back a sarcastic remark and grumbled, "I wish to speak with the grandmaster. He'll have some sense." Another member retorted, "And how do we know this isn't some ploy to assassinate him?" The gunslinger chuckled and said, "If I wanted to kill him, do you _really_ think this is how I'd go about doing it?" While the members all shared a feeling of distrust, one headed back towards the temple. Erron sighed in relief and whispered, "Hang in there, Madi."

Black Dragon Hideout

Agop

Agop kept close to his team, examining the base with excitement. This was his first real mission, and he was going to find Madi! "Look out!" Cassie exclaimed, dodging out of the way of flying bullets. A few Black Dragon members ran down the hallway, firing wildly and without direction. Easy targets. Agop phased behind them and swept them with a low kick. With a few quick punches to the head, they were knocked unconscious. "Good job!" Takeda commented. "All within a day's work!" Agop replied with a grin. "No time for chit chat. We have to keep moving and find Kano. There's no way we can let him escape." Cage stated, advancing down the hall with her pistols in hand. "Yes ma'am…" Jin muttered before following suit. So far, everything was going great. The mercenaries were not prepared in any way, and they scattered like flies. A hint of movement caught Agop's eye and he spun around. He gasped in surprise upon seeing the leader of the Black Dragon trying to sneak away. Agop launched his own spear, catching the man and punching him in the face. "You're not going anywhere!" he exclaimed. "And who's gonna stop me? You?" the mercenary spat, getting to his feet. "No, that would be me." Sonya said from behind him. He only had time to turn around before she hit him with an energy blast, electrocuting him. He collapsed on the ground and the general quickly cuffed him. "We did it! Kano is ours!" Jacqui said with excitement. Agop smiled. The main assignment was complete… Now where was Madi?

Lin Kuei Temple

Sub-Zero

"Grandmaster." one of the Lin Kuei said as they entered the room. Both Sub-Zero and Aidan looked up. "What is it?" Kuai Liang asked. "Two intruders were spotted outside of the temple. One of them is Erron Black, and the other is seriously injured. Erron has requested an audience with you, and seeks aid for his comrade." "Very well. Aidan, stay here. This won't take long." he stated. "But, can I please come?" the Little Man begged. "Just wait. I'll only be gone a few minutes." The grandmaster and his follower walked out of the room, heading outside.

Aidan

Aidan, of course, was not satisfied by the answer. Waiting a few seconds after his teacher had gone, he followed. Through the doorway he saw the courtyard. Sub-Zero stood before the captives. He gasped upon seeing Erron Black, who was sitting on the ground, with his partner leaning back against him. Aidan's eyes widened upon seeing the knife sticking out of her shoulder and the red stain on her clothes. "Erron Black. What do you think you're doing here?" Sub-Zero asked coldly. "Trust me," the gunslinger replied, "I don't know why we came here. We were escaping from the Black Dragons, and I threw the Portal Stone and pulled us through. Kano must have thrown a knife at the same moment so it came through with us, and hit Madi in the process-" "Madi?!" Aidan exclaimed, running to his teacher's side. The wounded looked up in surprise, hardly believing her ears. "Little Man?!" she questioned, straining to sit up straight. Despite her pain, she began to laugh weakly, in which Aidan joined her. He rushed to her side, earning a glare from the mercenary. "Oh my God, Madi! Are you okay?" the Little Man said with worry. She shot him a look and joked, "Yes, Aidan, I'm feeling WONDERFUL." "What is the meaning of this?" Sub-Zero questioned. "She's my friend, from my home." Aidan explained.

Madi

While still in great pain, Madi was overjoyed. Finally, she found one of them! "Can you tell Subby to let us go?" she mumbled with a small grin. He looked at Sub-Zero and pleaded, "Can we help her? I know Madi; she doesn't wanna hurt us." "I'm having trouble believing that. Besides, it's not her I'm worried about." he replied, shifting his gaze to Erron Black. The mercenary narrowed his eyes, saying, "Trust me Sub-Zero, I have no reason to kill you. Right now I only want to get help for her." The grandmaster tilted his head and asked, "This isn't very characteristic of you, Mr. Black. Why the sudden change?" Erron looked at Madi, replying, "Because she's my friend." Kuai Liang was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Very well. How may I be of assistance?" "She needs to get out of the cold, and I have to do something about her wound… She'll bleed out otherwise." the gunslinger stated, earning a groan from his partner. "That's encouraging…" she grunted between clenched teeth. Madi flinched upon feeling a vibration coming from her pocket. It probably was a text from Agop… "Little Man…" she began. "What?" he answered. "Can you grab my phone from my pocket? I think your brother texted me…" Aidan did as he was told, and, sure enough, he had. Together, they read Agop's message, 'Where'd you go? We've searched the base, and you're not here. We caught Kano tho, so thanks!' "They caught him!" Aidan exclaimed in excitement. "Wait… You were communicating with Special Forces while we were at the base? Heh. I guess it's a good thing I chose to get us out of there… Glad that bastard got what was coming to him." Erron chuckled. "You know Agop as well? Well, Aidan did mention you were a friend… Maybe we should call over Cassandra's team to assist you." the grandmaster thought aloud. "I could call Agop." the Little Man suggested. "That would be awesome." Madi grunted, fighting to keep her eyes open. Just a little longer.

Agop

Agop was in the helicopter with the team. Sonya sat in the corner with a restrained Kano, who was spewing threats at anyone who would listen. Agop's phone began to ring. He answered, saying, "Hello?" "Agop!" Agop frowned, confused to hear his brother's voice. "Aidan? How are you calling me from Madi's number?" "She and Erron appeared at the temple! Madi's hurt really bad… Could you and the team come here and help her?" Kano stopped shouting and faced Agop with disbelief. "Wait a sec… Madi? Are you saying that little bitch caused the destruction of my organization? I swear the next time I see 'er, I'll-" He was cut off by a jab to the ribs by Sonya. "Shut the hell up, asshole. Nobody gives a crap." she stated. Agop pulled away from the phone and asked, "Are we able to go to the Lin Kuei Temple? My other friend is there, the one who told me the location. She needs our help." Cassie replied, "Well, without her, we would have never caught Kano. I think we can arrange a stop." Agop returned his attention to Aidan and said, "We'll be there shortly. See you soon!" He hung up and faced the prisoner angrily. "You hurt my friend… You bastard!" Takeda was barely able to catch his student's arm, stopping him from punching the former leader of the Black Dragon. Kano chuckled and said, "Sorry boy, you're gonna 'ave to try 'arder than that." "Agop, it's not worth it." the Shirai Ryu said, shaking his head. With a scowl on his face, the student sat down. The sooner he got to see his brother and his friend, the better.

Madi

Madi sighed in relief upon seeing the approaching aircraft. She didn't know how much longer she could take the pain. Agop emerged from the craft, followed by Cassie, Takeda, Jacqui, and Jin. "Hi!" Aidan exclaimed, hugging his brother. "Hey! Long time no see!" Madi said while biting her lip. Erron helped her move so she could see Agop better. "Cassandra Cage. I am glad you could come." the grandmaster said, addressing the leader of the team. "Sub-Zero, good to see you. Now, what seems to be the problem-" Cassie trailed off upon seeing the injured girl. She gasped in surprise and stated, "We need to get her on the helicopter immediately! She'll need first-aid, and- And- Wow, it goes all the way through?" "Not helping." Madi grunted. Cage turned to the gunslinger and asked, "Can you help her walk?" He nodded and tentatively helped Madi to her feet, being uncharacteristically gentle. Agop ran to Madi's other side and, along with the mercenary, began to help her to the copter. As they began to walk away, Aidan shouted, "Wait! Can I come with you guys?" "Sure!" Takeda replied. The Little Man turned to his master and said, "Thank you for teaching me so much." "It was my pleasure. Make sure you visit every once in a while to continue training. You are always welcome amongst the Lin Kuei." The grandmaster was caught off guard when Aidan hugged him, then walked off to join the others.

Erron Black

Erron Black sat next to his comrade, not saying a word to anyone else. As soon as they had entered the plane, Kano started shouting curses and threats until Sonya knocked him unconscious. Once they had entered the vehicle, a man had taken care of Madi, removing the blade and binding the wound tightly. She now sat in the seat next to him, listening to her friends' stories. Erron chuckled a little to himself. Compared to her experience, the other two had it easy! He saw that she was slowly fading from consciousness, which was understandable. Between the cold weather and the knife through the shoulder, she had probably lost a lot of energy. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and whispered, "Thank you, Erron. For everything." Beneath the mask, he smiled a little. "No problem, kid. Now rest; I'd say you've earned it." He watched as her eyes drifted close and she sunk into sleep. If everyone else wasn't watching, he probably would have given her his hat. Unfortunately, he still had a reputation to maintain. So he sat through the rest of the flight quietly, staring into space and trying to act like it wasn't his first time on a helicopter.

Hi everyone! Wow, I haven't posted anything in this for a little over a month... I'm so sorry!

Well, this chapter has quite the story of its own. I had four different directions this could have gone, which one one reason why it took so long. Once I had written it, I decided I wanted to follow my pattern of posting, which was have the next chapter written before I post the current one (EX: have written chp. 9 and then post this). However, I sense serious writer's block ahead so I wanted to give you guys _something_. Then, I realized I underestimated the size of Kano's blade and had to rewrite this chapter in a more urgent tone. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

Review time!

ImAPleb: Amazing chapter, and great story so far. The wait was worth it, though nothing from Netherrealm?

Yeah... Don't worry! I plan on devoting the entire next chapter to Alec and the Revenants. I noticed I've been seriously neglecting that storyline... It's gonna be important soon too...

Guest: I just found a huge hole in the story. Wouldn't Rain just teleport away?

Well... It's not exactly a huge hole... He stayed and fought because his pride didn't allow him to run from a 'child'. (There. That's an excuse.) The story wouldn't have been any different if Rain wasn't in it. He was just there because he was requested. (And unlike Boon, I listen!)

Side Note: Not entirely all that pumped for KP2... Still want it though. We can now have Alien vs. Predator and Jason vs. Leatherface!

Thx! - Hedgehogs4713


End file.
